Anderberry-Klaine
by iluvglee1
Summary: A bunch of one-shots of the twins: Blaine and Rachel Anderson-Berry and their older brother Cooper Anderson. Plus Klaine :).
1. Michael

**So I've been working on my "Warblers Watch Glee" fanfiction a lot today so I wanted to take a break and write this, Its been nagging at my brain since yesterday, i need to get it on here. This chapter is set after Blaine gets slushied in the Michael episode. This chapter is kind of a crossover of Glee and White Collar, let me know if you like this kind and give me suggestions for one shots for this please.**

* * *

><p>Rachel was mad, no she was beyond mad, she was furious. Nobody slushies her brother with a tampered slushie and gets away with it. As soon as she knew Blaine was safe and in good care at the hospital she called their older brother. It rang a few times before their brother picked up.<p>

_"Hello?" _He said when he answered.

"Cooper, Its Rachel." She said.

_"Oh, hi Rach-" _Cooper was caught off buy a voice in the background that Rachel recognized as Cooper's FBI handler, Peter. _"Neal, back to work. Tell Mozzie call back after work hours." _Rachel heard Peter say. Despite being furious with Sebastian she had to chuckle at Peter's assumption that she was Mozzie. _"Peter it isn't Mozzie, its Rachel. Besides even if it was him he would be calling after work hours since you've got us working late." _Cooper said to Peter then focused back on the conversation he was supposed to be having with his little sister. _"Sorry about that Rach. So what did you need?" _He asked.

"Its about Blaine. You need to get her by tomorrow." That's all she said. She wasn't getting too far into it right now.

_"Rachel, what happened?"_ He asked anxiously, already getting up to go up to Peter's office.

"Just get here Cooper, I'll explain everything when you get here." She hung up and Cooper ran up to Peter's office.

* * *

><p>After Rachel explained everything to Cooper she practically dragged him and Peter to Dalton. She threw open the choir doors, Cooper and Peter hot on her heels. "What did you do to my brother?!" She directed to Sebastian.<p>

A smirk slowly formed on his ugly Meerkat face. "Oh please Dwarf, like you scare me." He said. "The Slushie wasn't meant for Blaine, it was meant for Gayface Hummel."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak but Cooper beat her to it. "We don't care who it was meant for we want to know what the hell you put in the god damn slushie!" He said. Cooper's hands were balled into fists at his side.

The smirk never left as he answered. "Nothing. It was just a slushie."

Cooper advanced on him before Peter even had the chance to stop him. He pushed Sebastian up against the wall, hand around his neck. "My baby brother could lose an eye. You tell me what the hell you put in that slushie!"

Sebastian gasped out an "Alright." Cooper removed his hand. "Rock Salt." He chocked out as he rubbed his neck.

Cooper smirked and pulled out his recorder and turned it off. "Thank you." He said as he handed Peter the recorder and walked out. Not staying to watch that bastard get arrested. He didn't care at that moment he just needed to visit his little brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Leave some suggestions? Thank you.<strong>


	2. Valentine's

**Set around valentine's day in season 2**

* * *

><p>Blaine came home on the weekends usually and for Kurt, well this weekend isn't a time when he wanted to see Blaine Anderson. That weekend was when Kurt and Mercedes stayed at Rachel's. "Oh My God. I made it all up in my head, didn't I?" Kurt asked.<p>

"Look we've all been there. At least I have. With you." Mercedes said.

Before anybody could say anything else, there was a knock at the door and before Rachel could do anything the person opened the door and walked in. "Hey Rach, Dad said that dinner will be ready in half an hour." Blaine said.

"OK get out Blaine. We're in the middle of something." Rachel said.

"Really?" Blaine looked around and his eyes landed on an open mouthed, wide eyed, Kurt. "Hey Kurt." Blaine plopped down next to him. "What's up?"

Kurt had shut his mouth and his eyes weren't as wide. "You...You're...Rachel...Related." Kurt finally got out.

Blaine chuckled. "Yep."

"But...how? You don't even have the same last name." Kurt said.

"My full name is Blaine Everett Anderson-Berry. When I introduce myself I use one of out dad's last name and Rachel introduces herself with our other dad's last name. Anyway, I gotta go finish my homework, don't forget about that Kurt." Blaine said. He got up and walked to the door when Rachel glared and reached for her pillow.

When Blaine left Kurt twirled around to Rachel. "Rachel!" Kurt growled.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later and Kurt was at Rachel's so that they could study together. By the time they stopped to take a break it was about an hour until dinner. There was knock and then Blaine walked in. "Hey Rach do you-" He started to ask and then spotted Kurt. "Oh hey Kurt. What-"<p>

"Blaine what do you want?" Rachel interrupted.

"Oh right. I need help with my Spanish." Blaine answered

"Well I'm not good with Spanish."

"If its OK Rach, I can help him a bit." Kurt said.

Rachel looked at them then sighed. "Sure but come back before dinner so we can continue studying." Rachel said. She only agreed because she knew that Blaine knew she isn't good in Spanish. He had a plan start to form once he spotted Kurt, she knew it.

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes into Kurt helping Blaine, Blaine started his plan. "Hey Kurt." Blaine said.<p>

Kurt looked up from the textbook. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Well I was wondering, Kurt. See there's this guy that goes to Dalton and he's in our Spanish class. I need to know how to say 'I think I love you.' in Spanish." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. He felt heartbroken but he didn't let it show. "OK, repeat. Creo que te amo." Blaine repeated. "Good Blaine." Kurt said and got back on track.

* * *

><p>During dinner, Blaine stood up. "Dads. I need to say something to Kurt." Blaine said then turned to Kurt. He took a deep breath and looked Kurt in the eyes. "Kurt. Creo que te amo."<p>

Kurt looked at him, eyes wide and watering a little. The other 3 at the table looked confused. Kurt stood in front of Blaine and smiled. "Creo que yo tambien te amo." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think?<strong>


End file.
